1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of mechanical couplings which connect rotatable shafts and more particularly to a spline having an anti-backlash device for interconnecting rotating members.
2. Description of Prior Art
Use of an internal spline which engages a mating external spline for transmitting rotary torque is well known in the prior art. A straight spline which engages a mating straight spline for the transmission of power does not have any means to seek its center, and in order to limit wear of the spline good pilots are often provided on both ends of the spline shaft assembly. However, if proper pilots are not provided and the splines do not mate with a close fit, the loose splines tend to rock and wear excessively.
Splines according to the present invention are locked, rocking is stopped and the splines will show less wear.